Meet you there
by Dracos-Honey
Summary: Ron und Draco sind Feinde, auch nach ihrer Schulzeit noch, damit gefährden sie Menschenleben. Nur warum und welche Rolle spielt Harry in diesem Streit? Ich weiß, das Summary ist schlimm geworden. Chap 2 is on
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Leute!  
  
Diese Story schwirrt mir schon lange im Kopf rum und deshalb musste ich sie jetzt mal aufschreiben.  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: All to JK Rowling.  
  
Widmung: Meinem Baumi-Schatzi und der Sweetlove89, weil sie mit mir nach London fährt! *freu*  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen. Please R/R!  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Was soll das schon wieder, Wiesel? Ich hab keinen Bock auf diese dummen Spielchen." Sein Gegenüber lachte schallend.  
  
"Hast du etwa Angst Malfoy? Ach, wie konnte ich vergessen, dass ein Malfoy so was wie Angst gar nicht kennt. Echt dumm von mir." Wieder fing er an zu lachen. Doch dieses Lachen verstummte, als sich eine weibliche Gestalt langsam auf sie zu bewegte.  
  
Als sie die beiden jungen Männer auf dem Boden liegen sah, stöhnte sie auf. "Nicht schon wieder. Ron, lass das. So kann man doch nicht arbeiten. Kannst du Malfoy nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Ich will ja nicht, dass ihr die besten Freunde werdet, aber ich denke, dass ihr, solange wir hier sind, die Albernheiten unterlassen könnt. Oder ist euer Drang danach zu groß?" Hermione stand nun direkt neben ihren beiden am Boden liegenden Kollegen.  
  
"Es war nicht meine Schuld. Er hat mich provoziert. Er sagte, ." Ron versuchte sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Hermione sah ihn gelangweilt an. Wie oft hatte sie diese Ausrede schon anhören müssen, dabei wusste sie genau das Malfoy meistens nicht Anfing. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er gesagt hat. Hört einfach auf, zu versuchen euch gegenseitig umzubringen. Komm jetzt mit Ron. Harry will mit uns sprechen."  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Warum ist er eigentlich da? Ich weiß gar nicht, was Harry für einen Nutzen in ihm sieht. Er tut überhaupt nichts." Ron lief wütend hinter Hermione her.  
  
Hermione musterte den inzwischen Zwanzigjährigen jungen Mann neben sich. "Malfoy ist nicht nutzlos Ron. Harry weiß schon was er tut, aber du kannst ihn ja gleich mal fragen, wenn wir bei ihm sind."  
  
"Ich wette, Harry hat ihn nur eingestellt, weil sonst keiner die Scheißarbeit machen wollte."  
  
"Ja, aber dann sei doch froh, dass du es nicht machen musst."  
  
"Jaja schon gut. Ich versuche ihn in Ruhe zu lassen."  
  
Sie lächelte leicht. Dennoch wusste Hermione, dass Ron das nur gesagt hatte, um endlich das Thema wechseln zu können. Es sollte ihr Recht sein. "Wie war eigentlich dein Auftrag?", hörte sie ihn fragen.  
  
"Okay! Wie immer halt. Wieso warst du nicht dabei? Es ist alles nach Plan gelaufen."  
  
Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Harry hielt es halt für wichtiger mich nicht mit einzubeziehen. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Von wegen. Das ich nicht lache. Nur weil ich ein bisschen zu viel, getrunken hatte und ich Malfoy fast sein dummes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geprügelt hätte. Sonst hat es Harry doch auch nie gestört."  
  
Hermione setzte einen strafenden Blick auf. "Du trinkst, seid wann?"  
  
"Schon länger. Aber nicht regelmäßig."  
  
"Was war der Auslöser?"  
  
"Das geht dich nichts an."  
  
Traurig blickt sie zum Boden. "Ich dachte wir wären Freunde. Dachte, wir hätten keine Geheimnisse voreinander."  
  
Ron schwieg. Nach einiger Zeit rang er sich zu ein paar Worten durch. "Versteh doch, wenn ich könnte, ich würde es dir erzählen. Aber ich verstehe es doch selbst nicht."  
  
"So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein."  
  
Ron lachte gequält auf. "Ach nein?"  
  
"Komm schon Ron erzähl es mir." Hermione verzog bettelnd das Gesicht.  
  
Sie gingen immer weiter. Ron hatte nichts mehr gesagt. Hermione hielt es für besser zu schweigen.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Du hast uns her beordert, Harry!"  
  
"Ja, Ron. Ich wollte mit euch über die schrecklichen Vorfälle von gestern reden. Wir hätten es verhindern können. Aber da ja jemand es nicht für nötig hielt uns alles zu erzählen,." Harry brach ab. Hätte er weiter gemacht, hätte er wahrscheinlich für nichts mehr garantieren können. "Ich möchte nicht, dass das noch einmal vorkommt, verstanden? Es hätte die Menschen gerettet."  
  
Ron sah peinlich berührt zu Boden. "Ich habe gedacht, es wäre nicht so wichtig."  
  
"Nicht so wichtig." Harry schnaubte auf. "Das ich nicht lache. Es war eine Insider-Information per Post von Malfoy und du hast sie einfach weg geschmissen."  
  
"Du hast was?" Hermine stand neben Harry und sah Ron verstört an.  
  
"Ich. sie war von Malfoy. Ich hielt es für einen dummen Scherz."  
  
"Ron, er arbeitet für uns schon seid längerer Zeit und willst mir erzählen, dass er uns Scherz Eilnachrichten schickt?" Der Boss war außer sich.  
  
"Ich kann es aber nicht mehr rückgängig machen, Harry. Ich vertraue Malfoy halt nicht."  
  
"Aber ich, und das sollte genügen, das du ihm auch vertraust." Ron sah seinen Vorgesetzten eindringlich an.  
  
"Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen."  
  
"Und ob ich das kann. Entweder du tust es, oder du kannst gehen."  
  
"Harry." Hermione blickte ihn flehend an.  
  
"Nein, du hast bis morgen Zeit dich zu entscheiden."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione ging langsam den Gang hinunter. Sie hatten also zwölf Menschenleben zu verschulden.  
  
"Granger, warte mal kurz." Sie drehte sich um und sah Malfoy direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich. das mit gestern, es war meine Schuld." Er sah zu Boden.  
  
"Wie, es war deine Schuld?"  
  
"Ja, ich hätte Potter den Brief persönlich zukommen lassen sollen. Eigentlich hätte ich wissen müssen, was Wiesel mit Briefen von mir anstellt, seid damals!"  
  
"Seid damals?" War das etwa Rons Problem. Wenn sie Glück hatte war Draco heute redefreudig und erzählte es ihr.  
  
Draco zuckte mit der Schulter. "Er hat sich in mich verliebt." Das Hermione schon so bekannte Malfoy Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.  
  
"Er hat was? Das kann doch gar nicht sein, ich meine ihr wart. seid Feinde und dazu Jungen." Hermione war verunsichert. Sollte sie das glauben?  
  
"Na und?"  
  
"Naja, aber warum ist er dann so zu dir, wenn er dich liebt."  
  
Wieder sah Malfoy sie an: "Oh, dass ist wahrscheinlich, weil er erkannt hat, dass ich nur mit ihm gespielt habe."  
  
Zorn flammte in Hermiones Augen auf. "Es war klar, so klar."  
  
"Gar nichts ist klar Hermione. Du verstehst den Zusammenhang nicht!" Harry der sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, war hervor gekommen. "Und Draco, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass es verdammt noch mal nicht deine Schuld war."  
  
Der strafende Blick Hermiones traf ihn. "Harry, ich versteh das nicht, du hast von Rons Gefühlen für Malfoy gewusst, und lässt sie trotzdem weiter zusammen arbeiten? Das ist doch krank."  
  
Jetzt beteiligte sich auch Draco wieder an dem Gespräch. "Nein ist es nicht. Wie Harry schon sagte, du verstehst den Zusammenhang nicht. Außerdem sollte das Wiesel sich zusammenreißen können. Schließlich tue ich es ja auch."  
  
Damit ging Draco weiter, drehte sich aber nach circa 10 Metern noch mal um und sagte: "Heute selbe Zeit, selber Ort?"  
  
Harry nickte nur und schüttelte den Kopf als Zeichen dafür, dass er auf Hermiones Frage nicht antworten wollte.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stand in seinem Appartement, als dir Uhr zehn schlug. Gleich würde er kommen.  
  
Wie Harry diese nächtlichen Treffen liebte.  
  
TBC?  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich weiterschreiben soll, also wäre es nett von euch, wenn ihr reviewen würdet. Bei mehr als 5 Reviews schreib ich weiter.  
  
Ach ja, und wenn ich weiterschreiben soll, wäre es nett, wenn ihr mir sagen könntet, ob ihr es mit oder ohne Lemon wollt.  
  
Dann brächte ich aber auch noch nen Betaleser. (Gott, bin ich heute anspruchsvoll! Sorry)  
  
Schöne Weihnachten und ein frohes neues Jahr.  
  
Dracos-Honey 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, da ich denke, dass ein paar Leutchen von euch das lesen, was ich hier fabriziere, hab ich dann weitergeschrieben.  
  
Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews:  
  
@ Aidua C. Aksonaj: Danke für die Reviews. Ich schreib ja schon weiter.  
  
@Blue: Danke. Ich beeil mich ja schon.  
  
@selene: Hey Süße! Du kriegst von mir ein großes Dankeschön. Sag mal was ist eigentlich mit deinem Atemgerät? *g*  
  
@Ralna: Danke! Ja, ich wird es versuchen. Das Problem ist immer, dass ich so viele Stories anfange und dann das Weiterschreiben immer so lange dauert.  
  
@Angel344: Danke! Dir auch frohe Weihnachten.  
  
@Ivine: Hier hast du es. Danke, dass du reviewt hast.  
  
@Alagar: Danke erst mal. Ich hab schon einen Betaleser, aber wenn du willst kannst du es auch betan. Es wird Lemon geben, aber noch nicht in diesem Chap *eg*  
  
@TatjanaMaus64: Danke! Wie gesagt Lemon erst in einem der nächsten Chaps.  
  
Widmung: Sweetlove89 und meinem Baumi-Schatzi.  
  
Na dann viel Spaß beim lesen. Please R/R  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Wie Harry diese nächtlichen Treffen liebte.  
  
Malfoy würde sich wie immer verspäten, das war ihm klar, aber es machte ihm mittlerweile nichts mehr aus.  
  
Hauptsache er kam unbeschadet wieder aus der Höhle des Löwen.  
  
Harry machte sich immer wenn eines seiner Teammitglieder zu Missionen ausgesandt wurde große Sorgen. Am liebsten würde er alle Jobs selbst übernehmen.  
  
Doch besonders groß war die Angst bei Malfoy. Ihn zu verlieren wäre für Harry das schlimmste, auch wenn er sich das nie eingestehen würde.  
  
Ron war schon lange nicht mehr der Mensch zu dem Harry die engste Bindung hatte. Hermione war zwar immer noch seine beste Freundin, doch auch ihr würde er nie alles erzählen.  
  
Das helle Schellen der Klingel drang in Harrys Ohr und er machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.  
  
"Hi!", war alles was Draco von sich gab. Er küsste Harry kurz und drängte sich dann an Harry vorbei und ließ sich auf den Sessel neben dem Kamin fallen.  
  
Harry folgte ihm und machte es sich auf seinem breiten Sofa bequem.  
  
"Es ist besser, wenn wir es wieder so machen, dass ich zu dir komme. Mit Briefen und Eilsendungen klappt das ja nicht, wie man sieht", brach Malfoy die Stille.  
  
Harry nickte. "Wir könnten es nicht verantworten, wenn noch mehr Muggel wegen der Abneigung..., ach vergessen wir das, es ist nicht mehr zu ändern."  
  
Draco sah seinen Boss an. "Das geht dir ziemlich nahe, oder?"  
  
Harry nickte bloß. Unfähig auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben.  
  
"Nur um dich aufzuheitern, es sieht so aus, als ob Voldemort keine Angriffe in nächster Zeit machen will. Dafür haben wir jetzt ein anderes Problem..."  
  
Harry blickt auf.  
  
"Also, pass auf", fuhr Draco fort, "es ist so, die Leute von Ministry of Magic haben unsere heutige Sitzung gestört und ungefähr zwanzig Todesser gefasst. Das ganze wäre ja nicht mal schlimm, wenn darunter nicht fünf von unseren Spionen gewesen wären und alle zwanzig zum Tod verurteilt worden wären."  
  
"Wie bitte?" Harry war der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Wozu sag ich denen denn, dass die vom Ministry sich da raus halten sollen?"  
  
Draco blickte ihn beruhigend an. "Reg dich nicht auf, das bringt nichts. Die Frage ist jetzt erst mal, wie wir die Fünf da unauffällig raus kriegen."  
  
Harry seufzte. "Ich hab ja so was von keine Ahnung."  
  
Draco stand von seinem Sessel auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Sofa. "Ich denke, wir sollten das morgen mit allen anderen bereden. Jetzt sollten wir dich erst mal ein bisschen aufmuntern."  
  
Leidenschaftlich küsste Draco Harry, der immer noch versteift auf der Couch saß.  
  
Langsam entzog sich Harry Draco. "Jetzt nicht Schatz. Ich weiß, dass du es nur gut meinst, aber erst mal müssen wir unsere Leute da raus bekommen."  
  
Malfoy sog stark Luft ein. "Okay, okay. Wenn du dir einmal was in den Kopf gesetzt hast, ist es ziemlich schwer dich wieder umzustimmen."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Pünktlich um 7.30 saßen alle Mitarbeiter des Soko-Voldy in dem Besprechungsraum der Zentrale.  
  
"Fünf unserer Spione wurden zum Tode verurteilt, wie ihr alle wisst... Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass das passiert.", fing Harry an. "Hat irgendjemand einen Vorschlag, wie wir unsere Leute davor beschützen können?"  
  
Erwartungsvoll blickte Harry in die Runde. Sein Blick blieb an der Person hängen, die im Schatten der Tür stand. Draco.  
  
Was hätten sie ohne ihn nur gemacht?  
  
Eine zierliche Hand in der Mitte des Raumes erhob sich.  
  
"Hermione!?"  
  
"Wir könnten mit dem Minister reden."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das war auch das erste gewesen, was er gedacht hatte. "Nein, das würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen."  
  
Hermione ließ sich zurück in ihren Stuhl fallen.  
  
Dafür trat Draco aus dem Schatten. Harry sah ihn gespannt an.  
  
"Ich breche in Askaban ein und hole sie da raus.", war alles was er sagte.  
  
Harry sah ihn bewundernd an. So wie Draco es sagte, hatte er es sich wohl schon gestern Abend in den Kopf gesetzt und es Harry nur nicht gesagt, weil er es noch einmal überdenken wollte.  
  
Ron hingegen, war alles andere als begeistert von Dracos Idee. "Warum sollten wir dir glauben, dass du sie da raus holst und nicht deine Todesserfreunde? Du bist doch selbst einer von ihnen. Ja, hört mir gut zu. Draco Malfoy ist ein Todesserschwein und spioniert uns für den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf aus."  
  
Draco blähte nur seine Nasenflügel auf und schnaubte einmal.  
  
Harry hingegen platzte der Geduldsfaden nun völlig. Für seine so wie so schon angespannten Nerven war das einfach zu viel. "Ron, du hast ja so was von keine Ahnung. Ich habe keine Lust mehr darauf, dass du ihn ständig beleidigen musst. Du bist gefeuert."  
  
Ron starrte Harry im ersten Moment nur entsetzt an. Dann lachte er schallend auf. "Gut, schön. ich wollte eh nicht mehr mit solchen Versagern wie euch arbeiten. Ach und Harry, ich denke, dass du der Grund warst, warum Malfoy mich damals verlassen hat. Ich hab es keinem erzählt, aber jetzt kann es ja ruhig jeder wissen. Er beim Sex mit mir deinen Namen gestöhnt."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Also, ich weiß, das ist ziemlich kurz geraten, aber das ist alles, was ich nach den Weihnachtsfeiertagen hinbekommen hab, ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem ein bissl gefallen.  
  
Wäre lieb, wenn ihr mir reviewen würdet.  
  
Wäre super wenn ihr Leaky Cauldrons und meine HP 'Slash Fans' besuchen würdet.  
  
Viele Grüße  
  
Dracos-Honey 


End file.
